Resplandor Plateado
by Nelida Treschi
Summary: El futuro de Serena está a punto de cumplirse, comprometida con Darien y a la espera del día de su boda comienza a tener extraños sueños que no tienen nada que ver con lo pasado en el Milenio de Plata. Hay una joven princesa y un elegante caballero, no están destinados a pertenecerse. Pero aún y con ello insisten en encontrarse.


¡Hola! Esta es la primer historia q escribo de Sailor Moon y espero que sea de su agrado. La idea original es hacer énfasis en una vida anterior al Milenio de Plata, ya saben eso de las reencarnaciones, el deber, la justicia. El amor para siempre es algo de lo que me gusta mucho de esta saga incluyendo la mitología griega, las profecías y los saltos en el tiempo...Sin más que agregar los dejo para que lean y en verdad espero q la disfruten! PD: hablando de saltos de tiempo están marcados por números para que no se me pierdan. XOXO

* * *

**_Resplandor Plateado_**

**_1. El sueño de la princesa._**

.

.

.

La oscuridad de la noche, un resplandeciente palacio y una deliciosa melodía: notas de piano acompañadas por cuerdas de violines y chelos. Uno a uno al compás de la canción, las damas en su elegante reverencia, los caballeros con sutiles movimientos guiándolas sobre la pista, acalorada y confundida se deslizó entre las sombras hasta llegar al balcón. 7 días, solo una semana la separaba de su terrible destino.

Cómo ¿Cómo podría unir su vida a la de una persona que siquiera conocía? y Cómo podría bailar entre la multitud, sonreír y sentirse plena cuando lo único certero era que estaba destrozada por dentro.

-Princesa ¿me concedería esta pieza? -su corazón se detuvo- no tenía que voltear para saber de quién se trataba: Su caballero de la noche, era un invitado en el palacio, hacía exactamente 2 meses que había llegado pero para ella era como una eternidad, el tono de su voz, el sutil aroma que desprendía y su mirada, se volvió lentamente para perderse en la intensidad de su mirada, él le sonrió con coquetería y le ofreció la mano libre con una ligera reverencia ella la aceptó, sus tactos se reconocieron al instante, anduvieron juntos y en silencio hasta la pista de baile poco a poco las parejas les abrían paso y detenían su danza para perderse en la de ellos dos.

-Tan hermosa: Su cabello como la plata, su piel como la leche y sus ojos transparentes como el agua.

Al principio se preguntó si él se había acercado a ella a causa de su belleza, pero poco después descubrió que el motivo poco le importaba. Era su contacto como el fuego, cada que la tocaba era como estar viva de nuevo y bailar juntos, como desprender de su rostro la máscara que todos ostentaban dentro de aquel baile infernal.

Describieron una vuelta juntos y la tenía descansando sobre su brazo derecho, se sintió libre al fin, él podría tirarla en cualquier momento ¿no es así? Podría lastimarla si quisiera pero por alguna razón sabía que no lo haría. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, él la conducía maravillosamente sobre la pista de baile, la orquesta llegó al crescendo y se separaron entre la multitud intercambiaron parejas, pero ella no tenía ojos para nadie más, ¿los tendría él para otra mujer? Y por qué tendría que importarle cuando lo único que sucedería sería que ella se casaría con alguien más, una vuelta ligera con un desconocido, sonrisas forzadas, alabaron su cabello y el pronunciado talle de su vestido plateado, la llamaron por su nombre y alguien más le solicitó la pieza siguiente, ella aceptó distraídamente. Cerró los ojos una vez más otra vuelta y el fuego como una llama abrazadora la consumió de nuevo. Su caballero la tomó por la cintura, entrelazaron las manos y tras una ligera reverencia la pieza acabó.

-¿Lo comprendes ahora? –Susurró a su oído cuando se levantaba- estás mucho más hermosa cuando sonríes. –se ruborizó por completo, el tomó su mano para entregarla a los brazos de alguien más, pero ella no quería bailar con nadie más, él pareció notarlo pues en vez de entregarla al caballero que esperaba, se disculpó y la condujo de vuelta al balcón.

-Todos nos habrán observado

-Entonces hagámoslo rápido –tomó su rostro entre sus manos y depositó un cálido beso entre sus labios, todo su ser se estremeció -ahí estaba de nuevo ese delicioso escalofrío y la sensación de ingravidez- acarició sus cabellos, tomó la horquilla que los sujetaba y los dejó caer sobre su espalda-

-Eres tan hermosa

-Y tú…-eres todo lo que tengo- lo miró a los ojos sin confesar la última parte, al menos no con palabras, cerró los ojos y él volvió a acariciar sus cabellos, besando su cuello en el proceso, ella respondió con un suave jadeo, sus manos subieron por la espalda rodeándolo por completo, aspiró su aroma como si no quisiera olvidarlo, poco después un ruido los interrumpió.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Si

-Hasta entonces –tomó su mano y depositó un último beso en ella, después se lanzó por el balcón al del piso de abajo-

-¡Alteza! Con que aquí se encontraba

-Solo tomaba un poco de aire fresco

-Los invitados juraban que la vieron entrar aquí con alguien más

-Mintieron

-¿Y su cabello?

-Me gusta más así

**o~.~o~.~o**

.

.

.

El resto del baile continuó entre palabras que apenas si escuchaba y brazos que apenas si sentía, ¿No era esto aun más cruel? Conocer a alguien solo para abandonarse Y por qué tendría que importarle a él.

-Harás llorar a la luna si te miras así en su reflejo –Lo primero que dijo la noche en que se conocieron ella había vuelto a escapar del palacio y estaba sentada a la orilla de una fuente, mirando su reflejo sin creer en lo que veía y aún después de mirarlo a él seguía sin creer en lo que veía. Era tan apuesto, mucho más alto que ella de cabellos negros, tez clara y ojos azul oscuro, se perdió en la intensidad de su mirada mientras se aproximo a ella-

-¿Puedo? –Ella asintió casi por instinto. Su cuerpo ansiaba algún contacto y una caricia fue lo que recibió, cerró los ojos entregándose a la sensación de su tacto-

-No voy a hacerte daño –Ella le creyó-

**o~.~o~.~o**

Aún ahora le seguía creyendo…

**o~.~o~.~o**

La noche terminó y sus doncellas perfumaron sus cabellos, le colocaron las ropas de cama y así desnuda por dentro como estaba se abrazó a sí misma. ¿Qué se sentiría al ser abrasada por alguien más? La sola idea la hacía temblar.

-Estás triste otra vez

-¡Abrásame! –él la abrasó y el calor de su cuerpo la consumió, sus labios buscaron los de él y pronto los encontró, bebió con avidez de ellos-

-Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres…

-Si –lo quería no solo esta noche sino todas las demás, hasta el día de su compromiso antes de que todo terminara- el volvió a tomar su rostro entre sus manos y ella se vio refleja en el azul de sus ojos, era verdad, solo cuando se veía en él podía creer que era verdad: era tan hermosa como todos decían-

-Por favor -Llena mi vacío-

-El besó sus labios y soltó el listón que sostenía el ligero camisón de lana, la depositó con cuidado sobre la cama y después se desprendió de sus propias ropas, ella no perdió detalle alguno ni de su desnudes ni de la de él, era tan apuesto. Y era solo suyo ¿No es verdad? Como lo había sido la noche anterior y como lo sería la posterior.

-Escapa conmigo –susurró a sus oídos poco antes de que se quedara dormida-

**~~2~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Despertó en la desacomodada cama, se sentía exhausta y a juzgar por el hormigueo entre sus piernas ligeramente avergonzada, se cubrió el rostro con las sábanas agradeciendo que su compañera de cuarto tuviera mejores cosas que hacer que pasar el tiempo con ella. ¡Santo Dios! Esos sueños iban a terminar por hacer que se parara su corazón y cada vez eran más y más reales que tenía miedo de despertar un día gritando el nombre de "él" en vez del de su prometido.

Lo extrañaba demasiado, se levantó aun sintiéndose exhausta, se colocó sobre la mesita de noche y tomó el joyero dentro del cual descansaba la diminuta caja, la abrió, pensando en su aroma y su calidez, en la expresión de su rostro cuando se la dio y finalmente colocó la sortija en su dedo anular.

-Cásate conmigo –había esperado 10 años para escucharlo decir eso-

Se conocían de toda la vida -y aún antes de la vida misma- suspiró para sus adentros y regreso la joya a su lugar de descanso no sin antes besarla con cariño, encendió el reproductor mp3 "Tres Luces" estaba en su top10 y por extraño que pareciera lo extrañaba también a él. Escuchó la voz de Seiya

_-Busco tu amor, Busco tu amor, Princesa, Te busco a ti._

Preparó las cosas para su baño, era temprano pero aún tenía muchas cosas que terminar, subió el volumen del reproductor sin importarle despertar a los demás^^ una vez en la ducha volvió a pensar en la misteriosa pareja de su sueño.

Ella era tan hermosa a ojos de los demás, pero aquello era mentira, estaba sola, sola y destruida y el único que podía reparar en ello era él. Por eso se buscaban noche con noche. Porque a su vez el estaba buscando redención y consuelo.

Salió de la ducha decidida a plasmar su historia en el lienzo, aún tenía un par de meses para cumplir con el plazo así que estaría bien, rebuscó entre sus ropas el atuendo apropiado para llenar de pintura y encontró un vestido largo que las chicas del club de moda le habían confeccionado meses atrás. Aún no recordaba cómo se terminó convirtiendo en la modelo estelar de aquel grupo pero había que admitir que tener ropa gratis todo el tiempo era más de lo que pudiera desear, se lo colocó solo por curiosidad y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

-Tan hermosa –el color se le vino por completo al rostro Darien estaba en la computadora a través de la cámara web-

-¡Si…siempre se me olvida que puedes ver en cualquier momento!

-¿Funciona de los 2 lados sabes? –el color termino por venírsele de lleno al rostro-

-Intentas hacer que muera por hemorragia nasal!

-Tal vez, solo un poco. ¿Ya decidiste el tema para la muestra de arte?

-Sí, esta mañana lo acabo de decidir!

-¿Y cuál será?

-Cuerpos desnudos rodando sobre una alfombra frente a una chimenea!

-Muy educativo…

-Te usaré como modelo

-Estaba hablando en serio

-Yo también, pero es secreto, si quieres verlo tendrás que estar aquí para la muestra

-Jamás me lo perdería

-¿crees que debería usar algo así para el estreno?

-Serena

-¿Si?

-¿Has estado "evitándolo" desde que me fui de Japón?

-Mmm… -Desvió la mirada hasta el tocador donde descansaban algunos sobres con entradas para los eventos en que Tres Luces se había estado presentado. Seiya siempre las enviaba pero por alguna razón ella se resistía a asistir-

-Es tu decisión, solo quiero que sepas que por mí no hay problema. Confío en ti.

-Darien…

-¿Si? –Volvió a concentrarse en la imagen del espejo, había que admitir que con la prenda adecuada parecía toda una princesa-

-Has tenido sueños "extraños" últimamente…

-¿Qué clase de sueños?

-Solo sueños...

-Mi único sueño está meses de volverse realidad –Serena se ruborizó por completo- lo siento, pero tengo que irme, ¿platicamos más tarde?

-Sip! Ten cuidado

-Tú también, más si vas a andar por la calle con eso

-Darien!

-Te Quiero

**~~3~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Confías en mi? –la había abordado de camino al salón de música, los invitados de esa noche querían escucharla tocar el piano, intentaba concentrarse pero todo en cuanto podía pensar era en él, lo miró a los ojos y asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, después la dejo ir-

Una vez en el salón con el resto de doncellas dispuestas a su alrededor acomodó las partituras frente al piano, colocó las manos en sitio y cerró los ojos, las notas se desprendían de sus manos como lágrimas en sus ojos, la letra ¿a caso no hablaba de ella y de él? ¿a caso no lo sabían todos en el palacio? Que estaría condenada el resto de su existencia. Para jamás encontrar la felicidad. Se entrego a la melodía mientras Marie entonaba con precisión cada susurro de su corazón, sus dudas, sus anhelos…

_Es tentador  
Obsesionante  
El amor es la ley  
Su templo  
Está vacío  
En la gracia caemos  
Se siente como  
Salir afuera  
A mirar  
Siempre preguntándonos  
¿Cómo habría podido ser?  
¿Por qué no podremos encontrar de nuevo el amor?  
Aun me ahogo en lágrimas de mi dolor  
Unas vez más  
Deja que llueva  
Oportunidades  
Un hambre  
Insaciable  
La vida está cambiando  
E impredeciblemente  
Escucha mi llamada  
¿Dónde estás ahora?  
Nos encontramos  
De todas formas  
De todos modos  
¿Por qué no podremos encontrar de nuevo el amor?  
¿Dónde terminamos?  
¿Dónde comenzar?  
¿Estamos perdidos?  
¿O debemos perder para ganar?  
Dependemos  
Del lugar en donde estemos  
¿Somos libres?  
¿Para elegir la vida que viviremos?  
¿Por qué no podremos encontrar de nuevo el amor?_

Aun me ahogo en lágrimas de mi dolor  
Unas vez más 

Al terminar siguió una ovación de aplausos y felicitaciones pero ella apenas si podía continuar, le faltaba el aire, iba a desfallecer, Rue la tomó del brazo, entre ella y Antha la dirigieron a una de las habitaciones laterales, la colocaron sobre el diván y salieron para conseguir un vaso de agua.

_"Deja que llueva"  
En su corazón siempre estaba lloviendo_

-¿Me darás una respuesta ahora? –su caballero estaba detrás de ella, no le sorprendía en absoluto parecía moverse entre las sombras, al principio la asustaba ahora la fascinaba, suspiró para sus adentros en un esfuerzo por retomar el control de sus emociones.

-Princesa, ¿Por qué llora la luna?

-Por que ha perdido a su amante

-¿Vendrás conmigo?

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo

-Y ¿si tuvieras elección? –Ahora estaba sobre ella, sus piernas entrelazadas, los pechos juntos, sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo- ¿me elegirías a mí?–Besó sus labios y ella perdió por completo la razón-

-¿Confías en mí?

-Si –otro beso apasionado y ella supo que iba a desfallecer-

-¿Podrás perdonarme algún día? –Se quedó dormida-

**~~4~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Perdóname por favor ¿Te despertamos?

-No pasa nada –Serena se desperezó, se había quedado dormida sobre el banquillo en una posición mucho mas incomoda de lo que parecía, estiró los brazos y admiró la obra que había plasmado sobre el lienzo, el boceto inicial evocaba una escena romántica dentro de una habitación, los amantes se devoraban a besos sobre el diván, la oscuridad los cobijaba aunque con la luz apropiada podría decirse que más bien era como si ésta los fuera a consumir en su totalidad.

Amy-Impresionante!

Lita-¿Será tu tema para la muestra de arte?

-Sip

Mina-¿Cómo la llamarás?

-Será la serie del "Resplandor Plateado"

Amy-Me resulta difícil creer que no estés inspirándote en "algo más" –Serena se ruborizó por completo pues una vez más pudo sentir la pasión de los "amantes" casi como si fuera real-

Lita- Eres tan afortunada

Serena- ¿Qué harán después de clases?

Mina- Sé que lo hemos hablado antes, pero nunca está por demás preguntar

Amy- ¿Quieres ir con nosotras a ver a los chicos?

Lita- Será muy elegante, en un jardín público por la noche

-Está bien

Mina- De verdad irás!

-Cuando termine aquí las alcanzaré

**o~.~o~.~o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Lo harás?

-¿Me tomas el pelo? Jamás habrá algo que yo no pudiera perdonarte a ti

-Seiya…

-No importa Serena, lo único que importa es esto –se acercó a ella y depositó un cálido beso en su mejilla-

-Seiya… _-Quédate conmigo- _escuchó su voz como si susurrara en sus oídos aunque éstas palabras las había pronunciado años atrás.

-¿Estás bien?

_–Déjame reemplazarlo-_ su voz como un susurro, el tiempo que se oxidó y se detuvo.

-¿Es un sueño? O a caso…

Serena se desvaneció al instante Seiya apenas si tuvo tiempo de sostenerla en brazos, pidió ayuda a gritos los primeros en acudir fueron sus hermanos y sus amigas después los miembros del Staff, el concierto acababa de terminar cuando Serena apareció llevaba un vestido sencillo de una sola pieza y los cabellos sueltos, lucía realmente mucho más hermosa de lo que él pudiera recordar.

Comenzó disculpándose por haber rechazado las invitaciones anteriores, sobre lo demás a él qué diablos le importaba si solo eran ella y él- los miembros de la prensa tampoco tardaron en llegar-

-¿Qué sucedió?

Seiya- Lo mismo que le sucede a todas las chicas cuando me ven –sonrió con picardía y la prensa restó importancia al asunto- la tomó en brazos y la condujo a su habitación personal, el staff preguntó si sería necesario pedir atención médica a lo que él se negó. Sus hermanos y las chicas también preguntaron si necesitaría algo pero lo único que él quería era permanecer a su lado.

**~~5~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando la princesa despertó se encontraba sola en la penumbra con el corazón agitado y los labios hinchados, se los mordió un poco más esperando poder saborear su aroma.

-¿Se encuentra bien, alteza?

-Solo un poco mareada

-¿Estará bien que acuda al baile de esta noche?

-Por supuesto -Rue la ayudó a incorporarse, por costumbre recorrió las sombras esperando develar su figura pero no lo encontró, posiblemente se encontrarían en el salón. _¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?_ ¿Qué tendría ella que perdonar? Si él le había concedido su primer y único deseo.

-Alteza…

-Déjame sola ¿quieres? –Rue abandonó la habitación y ella se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero, seguía siendo la misma de siempre o al menos eso era lo que se decía, soltó las horquillas de su cabello y desprendió la túnica que cubría su cuerpo.

-Tan hermosa…-Esa voz, no era la de su amante-

**~~6~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Darien…

-Lo siento, solo soy yo –Serena asintió sintiéndose avergonzándose por su comportamiento, pronto encontró no solo la mirada de él sino el cálido resplandor de todas sus amigas-

-Perdón, yo…

-Te llevaré a casa –Asintió una vez más al tiempo que él le tendía la mano para ayudarla a bajar del sillón, su contacto siempre le había recordado a Darien pero en esta ocasión le recordó al de alguien más, quitó la mano por instinto-

-¿Bombón? –Sintió miedo- el temor de la princesa de ser tocada por manos de alguien más

-Creo que aún sigo mareada

Amy-¿Te ha pasado anteriormente?

-Solo cuando se me olvida comer

Rei-Y apuesto 10 grandes a que se te olvido hacerlo otra vez, o no!

-10 puntos para Rei!

-No deberías ser tan descuidada Bombón

-Es que no puedo evitarlo –y en serio no podía-

Recordaba haber vuelto a la galería, preparar el lienzo y las pinturas, plasmar el boceto y comenzar con los trazos. Era otro cuadro romántico que evocaba una escena de Romeo y Julieta, la chica de cabellos plateados y ojos transparentes besando al chico de cabellos oscuros y ojos azul marino, estaban junto a un pilar debajo de un arco, las flores se dispersaban alrededor. _Una visita fugaz. Una escapada por amor. _ Podías ver la desesperación en su beso, el arrebato y la pasión, en el fondo del cuadro la luz se mezclaba con las sombras de manera tal que te hacía pensar que ahí podría estar aguardando algo más.

Seiya- Ni hablar, entonces en vez de llevarte a tu casa, te llevaré a cenar

-Gracias!

**o~.~o~.~o**

Era pasada la media noche cuando regresó a casa, sus padres la esperaban en el recibidor, se disculpó por la hora y después se dirigió a su habitación. En la pantalla de su computadora sobre el escritorio estaba una nota de Darien.

-Te esperé hasta tarde, dulces sueños. D

-Dulces y "picantes" pensó para sus adentros, se desprendió del vestido y volvió a ver su reflejo en el espejo, ¿No era la viva imagen de sus sueños?

-Y ¿dónde estás mi caballero? –se sentó frente al computador y escribió como respuesta:

-Cuando regreses, Tengamos una escapada por amor. S

**~~7~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se apresuró a tomar la túnica de nuevo envolviendo con ella su cuerpo, aún sin volver el rostro tuvo la sensación de ser escrutada por ojos de alguien más, la piel se le heló desde la médula a la sien, muerta del miedo como estaba cerró el puño con fuerza y dio media vuelta, la habitación estaba desierta, pero aún así sintió un aire gélido que la hizo salir corriendo.

-Alteza! Pero qué! –empujo a la pobre de Lea y corrió desesperadamente por los pasillos, sabía la imagen que día estar representando, los cabellos desordenados y la túnica apenas cubriendo su cuerpo, pero tenía que verlo a él, escucharlo a él, sentirlo a él. Entró en su habitación sin importarle lo que cualquier miembro de la corte pudiera argumentar. Estaba prohibido, Era incorrecto. Una princesa jamás debía actuar así. Mas cuando entró en la habitación la encontró igualmente vacía. -_Podrás perdonarme algún día- _su corazón se estremeció. El se había ido.

-Alteza –Cómo era de esperar sus doncellas la siguieron y ahora estaban dispersas a su alrededor, Rue la colocó sobre su regazo mientras Antha la cubría con una manta. ¿Las princesas tenían permitido llorar por amor?

-Está temblando de frío –No, eso no era frío más bien era un corazón destrozado-

-Cancelaremos el baile

-No lo hagas –sus doncellas la miraron como si apenas la reconocieran-

-El baile de máscaras será esta noche -significa que nadie me verá llorar

**~~8~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Una escapada por amor? –Serena se ruborizó por completo-

-Siempre puedes subir por el balcón y sacarme de mi habitación

-¿Será el tema de la muestra?

-SECRETO

-Que cruel

-¿Cómo se llama esa pieza? –cuando coincidían por las noches Darien se concentraba en sus estudios escuchando música clásica, Serena por su parte avanzaba en sus bocetos para plasmarlos al día siguiente sobre el lienzo en la galería, parecían ya todo un matrimonio-

-Es la obertura 54 del concierto para piano de Beethoven.

-La appassionata

-Así es -aún se sentía abrumada por la princesa de su sueño, conocía ese sentimiento bastante bien, la opresión de su pecho que noche con noche se haría más intensa hasta que le resultara difícil respirar y la otra parte: la de poner una máscara sobre su rostro para que nadie se preocupara por su bienestar-

-¿Todo bien?

-Dímelo de nuevo

-Serena…

-Solo hazlo –su corazón necesitaba escucharlo-

-Jamás te dejaré sola –Sonrió ampliamente para él- Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo sobre ti

-Fue tu idea que saliera con los chicos de nuevo

-¿A dónde irán esta noche?

-Es un evento de la universidad, se ofrecerá un baile para inaugurar la temporada artística

-¿Iras con él?

-¿Estás celoso?

-Eso depende

-¿Si? De qué

-¿No volverás a ponerte ése vestido o sí?

-A decir verdad, como es un evento cultural, las chicas del club de moda lo hicieron de nuevo

-¿Cómo que lo hicieron de nuevo?

-SECRETO

-¡SERENA!

-No te preocupes, Estoy segura de que las chicas se encargarán de que no haga nada "malo" A menos que estén demasiado ocupadas portándose "mal" ellas mismas

-T_T

**o~.~o~.~o**

Haruka-En verdad ha cambiado

Michiru-¿Te preocupa?

Setsuna-Escuché que algunas personas ya comienzan a llamarla "princesa"

Hotaru- Es lo que tenía que pasar, ¿no es así?

Haruka-Solo es ese sujeto y sus intensiones lo que en realidad preocupan

Desde su posición junto a la barra las chicas observaban al grupo de Serena y los demás, Seiya conversaba animadamente con todos pero su mirada jamás se alejaba demasiado de la "princesa" quien parecía algo distraída esta noche, el calor comenzó a aumentar cuando la música cambió de intensidad, ahora era una pieza lenta la que sonaba y las parejas se empezaron a formar Taiki llevó de la mano a Amy y Yaten hizo lo propio con Lita, Mina se escabulló con otro chico de la facultad y Rei ya estaba en brazos de Nicholas.

Seiya- ¿Me concedes esta pieza bombón? –antes de que Serena pudiera reaccionar fue Haruka quien la intercepto-

-Lo siento pero quien bailará con ella esta noche seré yo –Serena miró los ojos de Haruka y algo se disparó en su interior, era una extraña calidez que le hizo recordar a la gente de la "luna" suspiró para sus adentros y aceptó su mano con una elegante reverencia-

-Si así van a ser las cosas, supongo que tendré que bailar con Michiru, ¿no es así?

Michiru- Encantada

**~~9~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las doncellas en su gentil reverencia y los caballeros guiándolas con elegancia sobre la pista, sintió desfallecer aunque a estas alturas del baile poco sabía si aquello se debía al corazón destrozado o al exceso de vino que había estado tomando, desprendió la máscara de plumas que ocultaba la totalidad de su rostro dispuesta a salir al balcón estaba de pie a un lado de las escaleras cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro perdió ligeramente el equilibrio pero con la misma habilidad con que la había sorprendido la ayudó a nivelarse, a caso ¿era un sueño o una ilusión? Porque su corazón latía como si fuera a salírsele del pecho y eso era algo que únicamente podía provocar él. La mano sobre su hombro pronto se colocó en la cintura y la otra mano acercó aun más su cuerpo al propio, un antifaz cubría sus ojos pero aún de haber cubierto la totalidad de su rostro habría descubierto que se trataba de él

-Decidí que no me importa lo que suceda…

-Aidén…

-Solo me importa esto –besó sus labios apasionadamente y ella volvió a perder el control de su ser-

**~~10~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mina- ¡Pero qué es lo que ESTÁN HACIENDO! –la pieza tenía algunos segundos de haber terminado pero poco importaba ya pues una a una las parejas se habían detenido para observarlos a ellos dos. Haruka vestida como caballero resultaba realmente atractivo y Serena con su vestido de corte romano y sus cabellos dorados cautivaba las miradas de quien observara, poco a poco su danza se convirtió en algo mucho más íntimo y antes de que se dieran cuenta Serena había cerrado los ojos permitiendo que Haruka depositara un cálido beso entre sus labios, tras el grito de Mina ambas reaccionaron siendo Haruka la que se apartara de inmediato-

-Fue mi culpa! Por favor perdóname! –en realidad no creía que hubiera sido Haruka quien lo provocara, eran la princesa y su amante quienes habían despertado aquellos sentimientos en su corazón-

Michiru-¿Desde cuándo lo tenían planeado?

Serena-Bueno tú sabes, no es como si no hubiera ocurrido antes…

Haruka- Oye eso no es cierto!

-Me voy a casa!

-Espera un segundo! Michiru

Serena-Creo que ahora sí me pase –las chicas dieron un suspiro colectivo y poco a poco regresaron con sus acompañantes-

Seiya- De manera que…-se acercó a ella y susurró a sus oídos- ¿si me convierto en chica, me darás el sí?

-No realmente

-Porque todos tienen su "oportunidad" menos yo

-Eso es porque nosotros…"nos conocimos antes de la vida misma"

-Pero tú sabes que no es tu pasado lo que busco –le tendió la mano y ella la aceptó en esta ocasión anduvieron en silencio hasta alcanzar la pista de baile-

__**~~11~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aquello estaba prohibido, Aquello no debería suceder y a pesar de saberlo no lo podía detener- el antifaz de él también se vino abajo pero cobijados por la oscuridad se creyeron a salvo, otro beso más, otra caricia más, otro susurro más. Cuando las luces del salón los alcanzaron nuevamente su caballero había desaparecido y estaba aún mas mareada que al principio.

-Alteza…-era esa voz que le oprimía el alma y congelaba su espíritu- volvió el rostro pero no encontró más que una gélida mirada a través de una máscara-

**o~.~o~.~o**

-¿Bombón? –Estaba mareada, era la misma sensación que en el auditorio, tropezó pero él ya la tenía por la cintura, las chicas lo notaron por igual-

-Esa melodía… -la pieza que ambos bailaran había terminado y ahora lo que encumbraba dentro del salón era una melodía de piano-

-Es la obertura 27 del 2° concierto para piano de Chopin

-Nocturno

-Muy impresionante –ambos levantaron la mirada hacia el elegante caballero que se encontraba a su lado- debo asumir que aparte de destacar en la pintura también lo hace sobre otras áreas del arte

-Solo los clásicos

-¿Toca el piano?

-A decir verdad jamás lo he intentado

-¿Y no le gustaría hacerlo?

-¿Perdón?

-Qué tal en este momento

-Lo siento, no tengo la disciplina adecuada. Mi único interés en ello es que a mi "prometido" le fascina

-¿Prometido? –la expresión caballero se endureció de inmediato, dirigió una mirada a la mano desnuda de serena- No se estará refiriendo al joven Kou, ¿cierto? -Seiya desvió la mirada disgustado por la pedrada-

-No, a decir verdad creí que todos "nos habían observado" hace un momento -Serena dirigió la mirada a Haruka quien ya se encontraba a poca distancia de ellos-

-Es cierto que bailaron juntos pero si mal no recuerdo ella es la señorita Haruka Tenou

-¿Y usted es?

-Su anfitrión por esta noche y patrocinador del evento cultural de este año. Estoy sumamente interesado en usted princesa –la forma que pronunció esa última palabra la hizo reaccionar-

-No vuelva a llamarme de "esa" manera, por favor

-Pero se está volviendo realmente popular en usted debido a la temática de su obra, en especial su último cuadro, déjeme decirle que me dejó impresionado

-¿Cómo dice?

-Ya sabe, la forma en que la pareja se mezcla con la oscuridad de la noche como si todo lo que desearan fuera fundirse en ella hasta desaparecer

-Pero si yo…-no le he mostrado a nadie mi último cuadro-

-Será el tema principal de su muestra o ¿me equivoco? –sus palabras la habían trastornado por completo, ese cuadro en efecto era el último de la primer serie de 3 pero apenas lo había terminado y ella misma había cerrado la galería con llave al salir no había manera alguna en que esa persona pudiera haberlo visto-

-No…-tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que hacerlo justo ahora-

-Discúlpenos por favor, pero nosotros ya nos íbamos –Seiya la tomó por detrás dispuesto a sacarla-

-Naturalmente, Señorita Tsukino,

-Si…

-Me encantará conocer a su "prometido" la próxima vez –Seiya la tomó del brazo y la ayudo a salir por la puerta principal, el resto de ellos les siguieron el paso-

**o~.~o~.~o**

Seiya-¿Qué demonios fue todo eso, Bombón? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Michiru perdóname otra vez por favor

-¿A qué te refieres? –Serena estaba metiendo la mano debajo de una motocicleta aparcada junto a la entrada-

-Haruka, ¿podrías llevarme? –Encontró la llave de repuesto bajo la protección del asiento-

-Eso no es tuyo ¿o sí?

-¡La devolveré después! Te lo prometo

-Tanto así quieres ir

-¡No puedo esperar a mañana! Y yo no sé cómo manejarla

-Solo asegúrate de sujetarte bien

Rei- Espera un segundo, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Lita-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo ese sujeto?

-Lo siento –Haruka encendió el motor y ambas desaparecieron en una nube de luces y polvo-

**o~.~o~.~o**

-¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar hasta mañana?

-Un mal presagio –Se aferró fuertemente a la espalda de Haruka-

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A la galería

-Supuse que dirías eso

-¿Está bien que te "utilice" de esta forma? –Se acomodó en su espalda y aspiró su aroma-

-No entiendo de lo que estás hablando

-Tu espalda…es tan cálida

-Si solo se trata de "eso" está bien por mí

Llegaron rápidamente a la galería, Serena se bajó incluso antes de que Haruka estacionara por completo y ahí estaba su mal presagio vuelto realidad, las puertas de la galería abiertas de par en par y todo en el interior completamente destrozado.

-¿Quién hizo esto? –Haruka apretó los puños mientras Serena se movía entre caballetes y lienzos rotos intentando rescatar algo de su obra, tomó su último lienzo en manos aquel que apenas si había tenido tiempo de admirar, la joven pareja había sido separada y eso era más de lo que podía soportar, se llevó las manos al rostro y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba llorando-

-Fue ese sujeto, ¿no es verdad? ¡Me las pagará!

-¡No hagas eso por favor! No sabemos quién lo hizo en realidad…además lo que hayan venido a buscar es casi seguro que no lo encontraron

-Y ¿qué es lo que estaban buscando?

-Probablemente…-a mí- -tomó otro fragmento de lienzo en éste solo había oscuridad, el fondo se había mezclado con las sombras de manera que solo quedaba el sabor amargo de la soledad-

-¿Segura que quieres dejar así las cosas? –La observó de rodillas acariciando un diminuto fragmento de su obra y sintió una terrible desesperación en el pecho-

-Mejor, me voy a casa…

-Te llevare entonces…

-No, prefiero ir sola –Apenas fue consciente de que seguía luciendo el sencillo vestido de corte romano, Haruka se desprendió del saco y cubrió con el su silueta, esta sensación de fragilidad la hizo enfurecer aún más. -Quien quiera que se atreviera a opacar su luz ardería en las llamas del infierno- Pero "ella" seguía siendo demasiado dulce para permitir aquello-

-Dime qué puedo hacer para corregir todo esto

-Solo déjame estar un poco más así…a tu lado –Haruka la envolvió con sus brazos y ese cálido resplandor comenzó a envolverlas a ambas-

-Estás muy fría esta noche…

-Y tú muy cálida… -No quería que terminara- Si se alejaba de su contacto esa pesadumbre cerniría de nuevo sobre ella, ¿cómo la protegerían ahora que todo estaba perdido?

-Uranus…

-Princesa-

-Deben volverse aún más fuertes, todas ustedes, de lo contrario no podrán alcanzarla- la abrazó más fuertemente, segundos después su resplandor desapareció-

-Haruka Si sigues con eso Michiru nos odiará…

-Perdóname, no me había dado cuenta

-Está bien, pero no se lo digas a nadie

**~~12~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Me concedería esta pieza? –Estaba vestido de blanco en su totalidad, una fina máscara de plumas negras cubría la parte superior de su rostro por lo que no podía adivinar quién podría ser. Todo en él era frialdad, inclusive la forma en que se inclinaba para ofrecerle la mano-No. Ella no quería que la tocara, ni mucho menos deseaba bailar con él-

-Lo siento mucho, pero estoy agotada –Le dedicó una rígida reverencia y dio media vuelta-

-Al menos, podrá decirme la identidad del caballero que la acompañaba hace un momento. –De modo que los había visto- Si los miembros de la corte lo llegaban a saber, si su "prometido" lo llegaba a saber, pero él no se presentaría hasta el día de la boda, así que ¿qué pecado podría haber en confesar a tan terrible personaje la verdad?

-Se trataba de mi "amante etéreo"

-¿Perdón?

-Mi "prometido" vestido como Cupido

-Entonces Ud. Debe ser Psique, ¿cierto?

-Sí

-¿No estaba su amor maldito?

-Afrodita detestó a Psique por ser más hermosa que ella así que le encomendó a Cupido la enamorara del hombre más terrible del pueblo, sin embargo cuando bajó a sus aposentos a cumplir su cometido cayó terriblemente enamorado de ella…

-Y despertó la ira de los Dioses

-Ni siquiera su ira los pudo "separar"

-A caso ¿está usted confesando?... -sí, quería confesarlo aunque fuera una sola vez, más si ese pecado frenaba los múltiples intentos de su acosador-

-Mi amado

-Su "amante"

-Mi amor y si me permite…

-Debe retirarse temprano esta noche pues mañana será la coronación, ¿no es verdad?

-Así es…-Una reverencia más aunque ahora estaba cargada de incertidumbre, lo había olvidado por completo, aunque él hubiera regresado, mañana ella sería la mujer de alguien más. Una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas y comenzó a subir las escaleras en dirección de sus aposentos-

**~~13~~**

** .**

**.**

**.**

Serena permaneció en la oscuridad de la noche algunos minutos más evocando sencillas piezas de música clásica, lo cierto es que había desarrollado una gran fascinación por ello, mientras se perdía en sus ensoñaciones la pequeña gatita negra se aproximo a su regazo.

-De modo que tu también estás preocupada por mi -la tomo en brazos acariciando su frente, la marca de media luna había desaparecido años atrás, junto con el cristal de plata y los poderes de sus amigas, esta sensación de ansiedad y el dolor en su pecho pronto terminarían. Cuando finalizaran sus sueños todo esto se acabaría.-colocó a la gatita en su regazo y volvió a sentir esa imperiosa necesidad de trabajar sobre el lienzo.

-Ojos, los ojos de "esa persona" no deberían ser así…

**~~14~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Escaparás conmigo?

-Aidén…

-¿Lo harás? Reila, por favor dime que lo harás… -Reila…era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre en la intimidad de la alcoba- Era su última noche juntos, cuando despertaran todo habría terminado. Ambos lo sabían y por eso estaban ahí fundiéndose en el calor del otro, lo miró a los ojos era tan atractivo, todo en él lo era, su aroma, su piel, su cuerpo y el hecho mismo de que entre todas las personas del palacio era el único capaz de ver a través de su soledad.

-Porque me torturas con eso si sabes que no puedo hacerlo

-Lo hago por qué….No quiero hacerte daño

-Soy yo la que te está dañando…

-No entiendes

-Ayúdame a entender –un beso más, sabor a lágrimas y sal-

-Es que yo, voy a traicionarte…-aparto el rostro esperando ser rechazado por su cuerpo, escuchar algún reproche o sollozo, pero en vez de ello, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y abrió sus diminutos labios-

-Y yo al tenerte dentro de mí, los he traicionado a todos...

**o~.~o~.~o**

-¿Llegando a casa tan tarde, señorita?

-¿Estabas esperando?

-Esperaría toda una vida por ti…

-¡Darien!

-¿Estás bien? –Aún tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y después de la caminata asumía que el vestido había quedado hecho una calamidad-

-Solo un poco cansada… -se desprendió del saco y procedió a hacer lo mismo con el vestido-

-Y entonces, ¿bailaste toda la noche con él?

-A decir verdad...-las palabras de esa persona aún la tenían trastornada, parecía conocer demasiado sobre ellos y no solo eso. Estaba interesado en conocerlo a él-

-¿Si?

-Creo que tuvimos una escapada por amor

-Y me lo dices así como así

-Pero no con la persona que estás pensando…

-Ahora resulta que debo cuidarme de "alguien" más

-Pero si a ella ya la conoces… -se lanzó sobre la mesita de noche dando a Darien una buena vista de su larga cabellera desparramada sobre su espalda media, tomó la cajita en manos y colocó la sortija en el dedo anular-

-¿Comenzarás a usarla de nuevo?

-Solo si me lo pides de nuevo

-Cásate conmigo

-Sí –No tenía caso hablar sobre lo ocurrido en la galería, después de todo las imágenes estaban grabadas en su corazón y su alma-

**o~.~o~.~o**


End file.
